


And Faced With A Better Liar

by sybaritick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kamski gets off on being a creep, Kamski is Transgender, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Possessive Behavior, Really Unhealthy Relationship Dynamics, Sadism, Top Kamski, Trans Male Character, but he's not a good person, if "Manipulation/Coercion Kink" is a thing this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: After he pulls the necessary strings to "convince" Connor to stay with him for the time being, Kamski still has another few hours until the adjustments he made to Connor’s settings wear off.Not that that’s a bad thing, especially if it gives him the opportunity to toy with a near-delirious, horny RK800 for the rest of the afternoon. I mean, what’s the harm?





	And Faced With A Better Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as [Self-Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251217), my longer trans Kamski fic, but it should be pretty easy to understand even if you haven’t read that. The plot stuff won’t make sense, but in all fairness, you didn’t click on this for the plot.
> 
> If you’ve read Self-Made, this scene takes place in chapter 12, right after Hank leaves Kamski and mind-controlledly-horny Connor alone. Imagine this as a different and darker direction the fic could have gone from there. Anyone who hoped Kamski would not be redeemed, this is for you.
> 
> Thank you to lovely commenter [shitpostingdeviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitpostingdeviant/pseuds/shitpostingdeviant) for the suggestion to write some more about Kamski messing with Connor’s programming and another thank you to everyone who read and commented on Self-Made :)

When the door slammed and Hank had finally gone, Connor’s LED flickered yellow. This was a bad thing, he processed fuzzily, but he wasn’t sure _why_ it was a bad thing. Hank had left; he liked Hank, so perhaps he was just feeling disappointment. But Hank would come back, right?

Hank was warm and steady. He had calm, blue eyes that seemed to soothe Connor whenever he looked at them.

They were different than Kamski’s, which were a colder, sharper shade of blue. Everything about Kamski was sharper; the roughness of the buzzed sides of his head, his voice, his smile, his unyielding insistence.

Kamski’s were the eyes looking at him right now - undressing him with a gaze so hungry it bordered on vulgar. He felt hopelessly exposed; in his current state, though, it was an uncomfortably welcome feeling.

He felt almost possessed by how strongly he wanted Elijah to touch him - to push him back into his needlessly expensive couch and run his practiced hands up the android’s pale artificial thighs before spreading them with a wolfish smile.

Kamski walking up to him was not enough to snap Connor out of this fantasy. He clung to Elijah immediately, pressing a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck. Elijah laughed softly before pulling Connor off and stroking his cheek.

“You seem distracted this morning, Connor,” he said sympathetically. “Come down to the lab with me - a brief stasis should help.”

Unable to process much more than the thought that one, something had been requested of him, and two, that Elijah wanted to take him somewhere, Connor nodded obediently and followed him down the hallway. The lights clicked on one by one as they headed past an unnecessary number of doors. Connor wondered, foggily, what the purpose was of all of these rooms.

When they arrived at the last one, Elijah held the door open and ushered Connor in ahead of him. He pulled the door shut behind them both before locking it with a satisfying click.

“On the table, please,” he said, gesturing to the same long, flat surface where he had deactivated Connor to make earlier modifications. It was equipped with surgical restraints, and a smaller table next to it held a variety of electronics equipment, but other than that it was as pristine and glistening-white as the rest of his lab.

While Connor followed this instruction, Kamski turned to his laptop and brought up a few relevant files.

Connor shifted his weight onto the table obediently and sat at the edge, legs dangling. Despite his height, they were not quite long enough to reach the ground.

“I misestimated some processing power modifiers, and I need you a little bit more coherent, Connor,” Kamski reassured, brushing the android’s hair away from his forehead. It was still damp and smelled vaguely of chlorine, but the scent was more soothing than unpleasant.

“Lie down, and we’re going to get everything fixed.”

Connor leaned into his touch, hoping Kamski would stroke his hair again, but instead he gently lowered Connor’s head onto the table, holding down the center of the LED at his temple. Connor closed his eyes, and the clicking of Elijah’s rapid typing slowly faded from distant to inaudible as he fell into stasis.

Elijah was well aware he had pushed things a little bit too far. In making Connor this oversexed and desperate, he had severely limited the mental space the android had available to process everything else, and Lieutenant Anderson had easily noticed that something was wrong with him.

But that was in the past. Now that Connor was safely in stasis, Elijah had as much time as he needed to modify what he preferred to modify. He’d claim time and time again, even to himself, that he didn’t like directly modifying parameters in an android’s programming. Not only did it detract from the fascinating and technologically impressive underpinnings of true artificial intelligence, not only was it bad programming practice, but it was also _lazy_ to go in and make changes to make his android more sexually attracted to him.

Despite all of this, Connor’s files were already open, and the opportunity to make subtle adjustments was too easy to take. He flicked casually through Connor’s direct-control files for protocols he might enjoy. He had written, but not activated, a significant library of sexual attitudes and preferences for the android. It was probably unhealthy to spend a weekend writing code to stage-manage the sexuality of an RK800 model while Detroit was in the throes of an android rebellion, but programming was nothing if not a good distraction.

That, and the fact that it wasn’t completely pointless to anticipate their eventual escapades. From the moment the deviant hunter prototype had refused to shoot Chloe, Elijah knew he’d have to get his hands on this Connor eventually; it was just a matter of time.

 _And now is that time_ , he thought to himself, looking to the peacefully deactivated deviant android on the table beside him. Connor had been everything he’d hoped for - gorgeous and human and hesitant and _trusting_ , so sickeningly trusting. It awakened some base evolutionary yearning in Elijah to possess and control him all the more fully for it.

Elijah eventually decided on keeping the same modifiers Connor had before - a temporary increase in his tendency towards arousal and “clinginess” - but at a much more manageable level that wouldn’t noticeably interfere with the android’s intellectual capacities.

He dialed down the android’s physical strength to a level he had already memorized as appropriate from past interactions with the Chloes. Given what was likely about to go down, it would probably be useful to be a touch stronger than Connor. Elijah was no weakling, but he knew he would be no match for the prototype at his prime.

Elijah brought up a little-used protocol to set Connor’s memories of the past few hours to fade in gradually. If Connor woke up fully and immediately aware of the events of the morning, Elijah assumed he’d most likely panic and react violently. He had the ability to remove the memories entirely, of course - but something in him wanted to see Connor realize all that had happened.

The changes, being relatively minor, compiled and uploaded quickly. After a few moments, Elijah felt it was safe to wake the android up.

“Good morning, Connor,” Elijah said warmly, rubbing soft circles on the android’s shoulder with his thumb.

Connor jerked away from his touch.

“What’s going on?” he asked immediately. “I’m experiencing multiple system errors that indicate gaps in my memory.”

“You suffered a minor memory error. It’s possible your memories of the past two to three hours are lost or corrupted.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he tried to recall what had happened earlier. “I remember being in the pool… and I remember us… being... on the couch,” he added, somewhat embarrassed. “Chloe was present as well.”

“All of that is correct. You had a relatively uneventful morning - outside of your _insatiable_ libido, of course,” Kamski said teasingly.

He still felt some of that _insatiable libido_ , he had to admit - and Kamski’s knowing smirk pulled embarrassing Pavlovian desire from the pit of Connor’s stomach.

“I believe the error was caused by entering the water,” Elijah continued more seriously. “Some of the new touch sensors I added to your lower abdomen when I made your upgrade evidently weren’t fully sealed, and the water that entered your internal system interfered with your ability to record memories. I sincerely apologize for the oversight, but they’ve been sealed now and it shouldn’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry,” Connor said brightly, finally feeling a bit less foggy. “Thank you for fixing it.”

“No problem, Connor. It should never have happened.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Connor shifted on the table, flexing his fingers in and out, as if testing whether everything still worked as it should. Everything seemed right - except the gnawing desire for he and Kamski to continue... whatever it was that had happened this morning.

“Were we able to… finish, earlier?” Connor asked cautiously.

He glanced down at Kamski’s crotch and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, almost involuntarily. Kamski raised an eyebrow.

“Why, did you want to continue?” Elijah asked, voice dropping lower. “You _are_ insatiable.”

He climbed up onto the table, almost sitting on Connor’s lap, before wrapping a hand behind his head and lowering him backwards onto the table with a gentle, insistent kiss.

This was new, and Connor certainly liked it. Elijah's kisses tasted like ambition - coffee and vetiver and new money. Connor reciprocated enthusiastically, wrestling his tongue into Elijah’s mouth as the other man loosened his tie. He felt his memories of the morning gradually grow less hazy. It calmed him - until he began to notice hints of discrepancy. He paused for a moment, eyes unfocused.

“Elijah, was Hank here this morning?” Connor interrupted suddenly.

“Was he?” Kamski asked dispassionately, unbuttoning Connor’s dress shirt.

This was evidence enough to Elijah that Connor was about to have his unfortunate realization. He pinned the android’s arms above his head and kissed him hungrily, almost salivating with anticipation.

As predicted, Connor’s LED flickered from yellow to red just moments later.

“ _You--_ ” Connor interrupted, jerking away from Kamski’s grip. With the Elijah on top, pinning him to the table, it wasn’t enough of an effort to free him. Elijah tightened his hold on the android’s wrists.

“Something wrong, Connor?” Elijah murmured, before planting a trail of aggressive kisses down his neck. Connor’s pupils were blown wide with fear, and the frantic whir of his thirium pump was almost audible.

 _A true deviant,_ Elijah thought, almost proudly. _Beautiful emotional display._

“ _Elijah-_ -” Connor managed, trying to even his artificial breathing. He wrenched his arm away, but Kamski slammed it back down onto the table with a level of force that would surely have bruised a human.

Undeterred, Connor twisted away from the sensation of Kamski’s teeth on his throat. Elijah bit down hard enough to draw droplets of blue blood, and Connor gave a soft moan despite himself.

“You-- you’re in my head,” Connor said, still struggling to get words out. “You lied _._  You told me I had a memory error but you-- you _reprogrammed_ me--”

Kamski dragged his thigh slowly against the android’s erection, and Connor bucked his hips up into him, chasing the friction. It bought Elijah the time he needed to wrench Connor’s arms into the restraints at his sides.

“No, no, no,” Connor near-whispered, shuddering with desire. “Elijah, _please--_ ”

They clicked shut over the Connor’s wrists, leaving Elijah’s hands free to trail down his chest, gently brushing over the android’s nipples. Connor squirmed, erection still throbbing under his thin CyberLife-issued slacks.

“You’re a liar,” he snarled, willing his body not to physically respond to Elijah’s touch.

It was easily the angriest Elijah had seen him. In a ill-fated attempt to spit into Kamski’s eye, Connor spat a mouthful of thirium-based fluid onto the CEO’s cheek.

“Did you just _spit_ on me?” Kamski asked, with a bark of laughter.

He wiped the side of his face on the sleeve of his t-shirt and gently rested his hand on the back of Connor’s neck, rubbing smooth circles with his fingertips.

“What have I done so wrong, Connor?”

“You controlled me,” Connor answered, without a moment’s hesitation. “You went into my code before Hank got here and you-- you made me act like-- I _remember_ it-- **_liar_ \--**”

He stumbled over his words, LED still glowing a brilliant red as his processors struggled to manage the gut-wrenching level of both fear and arousal.

“Anyone would agree it was necessary in order to prevent the Lieutenant from running away with you. They’d send you to CyberLife for deactivation the moment they saw you at the DPD, Connor. It was the only way to prevent any harm from coming to you.”

His voice was gentle - he was still drawing slow circles on the back of Connor’s neck.

“There wasn’t a better way than mind-controlling me?” Connor hissed through gritted teeth. Kamski was teasingly stroking his straining erection through the fabric of his underwear, and with how desperately aroused Connor already was, it wasn’t easy to ignore.

“You’re making this so difficult for yourself,” Kamski said, kissing slowly down Connor’s chest and belly. “If you relax, I can make this _very_ good for you...”

His fingers tugged at Connor’s waistband.

The hardest part of hearing this, of course, was that Elijah was right. God, did he not have the willpower right now to resist this - to want anything but to give in to Elijah’s eternal insistence, to let this sociopathic billionaire have his way with him. Despite everything, it would be so much easier...

“Fuck you,” Connor managed in return.

Kamski gave him a condescending smile. It was strange, almost uncanny, to hear something that vulgar out of the android’s mouth, and what’s more, he could hear that Connor’s heart wasn’t in it. The lingering uncertainty in Connor's voice tasted as sweet as the android's lips - as sweet as the fresh thirium that welled up from the bite marks on his throat.

“You’re so good, Connor. And you want to _punish_ me for trying to save you from being deactivated…” he trailed off almost sadly, pulling the android’s waistband down enough to free his erection.

Elijah swirled his tongue slowly and teasingly over the tip.

“ _Yes--_ ” the android moaned.

“So tell me how much of a monster I am, Connor,” Elijah murmured, stroking the thirium-slick base of Connor’s erection. “Tell me all about how I’m taking advantage of you. That gorgeous look of horror on your face when you _realized_ \- God, you looked like you thought I would eat you alive.”

He laughed darkly. Connor writhed desperately under him, somewhere between pleasure and fear, as Elijah licked the traces of thirium-310 from his lips with a self-satisfied smile.

“Being coerced into fucking Elijah Kamski in his lab… you want to know how many androids could tell that story?” Elijah paused dramatically for emphasis, taking the moment to tease the tip of Connor’s leaking cock with his tongue again before wrapping his hand around it. Connor twisted away from him, almost wincing with pleasure.

“None, actually. I’d wipe their memory of it afterwards, tell them they were here to get a memory problem solved and I’d patched it but couldn’t recover the past few hours. They’d be no worse for the wear. Hell, they’d thank me.”

He stroked Connor’s erection with agonizingly slow insistence, and Connor thrusted desperately into his hands, trying to block out his words.

“Humans too, you know. If you’re one of the 32% of the US population that now has a CyberLife neural implant… I have bad news about the security of your brain. No one has cracked it but me, of course, but I assume it’s not something the shareholders would want to hear about.”

Kamski sniggered - he thought this was hilarious, evidently. Connor was unsure whether to feel disgusted or awed, but with Elijah’s body now on top of him, the man’s tongue lapping at his sensitive nipples, he tended towards the latter.

He could feel the echoes of that same control thrumming through Kamski’s veins. The relentless energy that poured out of him almost suggested he _was_ high on something - high on ego, high on money, high on power.

Connor closed his eyes and let it wash over him.

“If you behave when I take you out of the restraints, Connor, I can fuck you like you so clearly want me to,” Kamski said, seeing that Connor had relaxed at least slightly.

Connor nodded, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he spoke. He swallowed thickly as Kamski freed his wrists.

“Good boy,” Kamski murmured, stroking Connor’s hair.

Connor didn’t want that to make him feel good, but he couldn’t deny that he shivered at Elijah’s words.

Elijah pulled his prosthetic from its usual place in his desk and fitted the strap-on to his own genitals before coating it with a copious amount of lube; the silicone-and-thirium based skinlike material fused quickly to his own skin until the device looked almost natural on him.

By now, the sight of Kamski casually fitting the faux-dick over his own induced a guilty pulse of desire in Connor. The tension in the pit of his stomach pulled tighter at how badly he wanted it inside him, and _now_.

There was no need for him to stress over anticipation, though; Elijah wasted no time, and within moments he felt the familiar grip of Elijah’s hands on his waist before the man thrusted into him.

A heady mixture of pain and desire shot through Connor’s new sensors and he bit his lip, gripping the small of Elijah’s back with white-knuckled pleasure.

Elijah rocked his hips rhythmically into Connor, enjoying the android’s breathy gasps and the involuntary moans that tumbled from his lips. Connor was somehow even more beautiful when he was so disheveled - hair glued to his forehead by Elijah’s sweat, shirt half-buttoned and rumpled in the rush to remove it.

He looked, in a word, delicious - fearful and uncertain and full of desires he didn’t understand. Elijah wanted to _devour_ him.

“Have I fucked you into forgetting--” Elijah managed to murmur to Connor between heavy breaths, “how much you dislike me yet?”

Connor lacked the mental resources to respond as he rocked his hips back into Elijah's thick cybernetic dick, but he certainly heard it, and guilt trickled into his thoughts despite his arousal. Elijah stroked Connor’s flushed-pink length achingly slowly. Connor inhaled sharply and shifted against the table, chasing the sensation.

He whined gorgeously when Elijah began to stroke him faster.

“ _Yes--_ ” Connor managed to choke out, fingernails digging into Kamski’s back.

“I want my name on your lips when you climax, Connor.”

“ _Elijah--_ ” Connor gasped, as if on cue. He stumbled backwards onto the table and pulled Elijah with him, panting, eyes screwed shut with pleasure as his orgasm coursed through him. It wasn’t his first with Elijah, but this was stronger than any of the others - almost terrifyingly so.

He gave a soft, wordless moan of pleasure before finally evening out his breathing.

Elijah stroked his hair once again, brushing the sweat-and-Thirium-sticky strands off of the android’s forehead.

“Now that your head is clear,” he said softly, “aren’t you happy you’re safe here with me, instead of processed and destroyed by CyberLife?”

Connor, prostrate on the table and still basking in the syrupy afterglow, could only mumble _yes, thank you, yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I will soon have better things to do than write this volume of DBH smut, but my internship ended two weeks ago and I don't go back to college until tomorrow, so I had to spend the past two weeks doing _something_ and much of that was writing Self-Made/this/otherwise obsessing over DBH.
> 
> I've appreciated the comments and support immensely (and will still be posting, just not as often)! The DBH fanfic community - especially you KamCon folks - are wonderful :)


End file.
